Systems
Character Generation Our basic page on character generation can be found here. We support vampires, ghouls, revenants, and mortals, and offer Sabbat, Camarilla, and crime spheres. A more detailed explanation of the character generation process is here, including what we want to see in your background, a mechanics overview, and our house rules. House Rules A list of all our house rules can be found here. Builds If you want to build a room, whether as a haven, business, or something else, it's easy to get started. Simply send in a +request to staff, and we'll set you up with something in the Build Zone. This room is just off the Out of Character Lobby, and you can easily get to it by typing "+ooc" and then "bz". Building Guidelines *Room descriptions should start with a tab (%t) and end with a carriage return (%r). *Please make descriptions at least fifty words. This isn't much; we just want something more detailed than "This is a large red room with fancy furnishings" or whatever. *Make sure there's a space between the exit name and the exit alias. So, instead of Door, write Door with a space. Please tell staff if you spot an exit on grid that doesn't conform. *Your exits should all have a @succ, @osucc, and @odrop. If you want them to be lockable, add a @fail and @ofail as well. *Descriptions on exits are nice, but not mandatory. *A note on basements: yes, everybody wants a creepy basement. However, in South Florida, underground basements are really rare. If you don't have Resources 4 or a Really, Really, Ridiculously Good Reason, you ain't getting no basement. Equipment /Influence/ Here is the link to the in-depth influence sphere descriptions and charts. We use a house-ruled Influence system to support the possibilities opened by the "Influence" system presented in the Mind's Eye Theater books but simplified in order to tailor it to an "always running" environment like a MUX. Our available Influence spheres are Academics, Culture (high society and the entertainment business), Crime (Street and Underworld), Finance, Industry, Law Enforcement, Media, Medical, Politics, and Religion And Occult (as one category). We use a simple "chart of actions you can take plus guidelines for free-form actions" Influence system. If you have Influence X, you can take that action at rank X on the chart at no personal cost (unless the action states it costs something). The actions are of scaling impact, and so they also have a scaling limitation: you can take 1 influence action a week, and when you take an influence action at level X, you can't take another level X influence action for X weeks. You can, however, take other actions at a different level. This is so you don't do the same thing over and over. This simple rule is sufficient for preventing uninformed misuse. A storyteller has the power to tell you flat out "no" in cases of abuse of the system. Status We don't use one! Social games inevitably create their own "status" systems by way of people simply having opinions of one another and man is it hard to get people to like people ICly when the only thing that makes you "like" them is a number on their sheet.